


Marte e Venere

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Perversioni vestite alla marinara [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Rei si sente attratta in modo irresistibile da Minako.





	Marte e Venere

**Author's Note:**

> Ringrazio anche solo chi legge.  
> Partecipa al 10° p0rnfest!  
> prompt: Sailor Mars/Sailor Venus; "Non abbiamo bisogno di nessuno".

Marte e Venere

Le fiamme scoppiettavano alle spalle delle due, illuminando il salone del tempio. 

La sacerdotessa vide la visitatrice avanzare verso di lei e strinse i pugni.

“Non capisco cosa abbia annebbiato le mie visioni. Non avevo capito chi tu fossi realmente” spiegò. Minako piegò le labbra carnose in un sorriso.

“Chi fossi realmente?” domandò.

“Io credevo davvero che tu fossi la principessa” mormorò Rei. 

Minako la raggiunse e gli si fermò davanti.

“ _Ssssh_ ”. Appoggiò l’indice sulle labbra di Rei.

La sacerdotessa arrossì.

“La principessa ha bisogno di noi sailor per essere protetta. Nonostante la sua immensa potenza, non sa combattere senza il principe al suo fianco” le ricordò.

“Senza Txuedo Kamen?” sussurrò Hino. Minako arrossì.

“Noi siamo le guerriere della principessa. Non abbiamo bisogno di nessuno” ribatté. Rei avvampò.

“I-io… tu confondi i miei sensi, la mia mente, anche il mio dono” ammise. 

Si sentirono i versi dei corvi provenire da fuori il salone. La luce del sole filtrava da sotto la porta chiusa del templio per la lunghezza di due dita, il resto era avvolto da un’ombra resa rossastra dal fuoco sacro. 

“Io voglio darti certezze e passione, guardiana di Marte. Io rappresento Venere. Amore e guerra sono destinati a incontrarsi sempre” mormorò Minako seducente.

Rei rabbrividì.

Minako le sciolse la cinta di tela rosso scuro, schiudendole il kimono candido. La gonna a pieghe di Rei cadde per terra e la mora si sfilò i _geta_. Minako si mise in ginocchio e porse la sua mano a quella dell’altra, le loro lunghe dita affusolate s’intrecciarono. Rei si mise in ginocchio davanti alla bionda. Si scambiarono una serie di baci, lasciando sfuggire dei rapidi sospiri di piacere.

Rei socchiuse gli occhi e sporse le labbra. Minako le accarezzò le guance e Rei chiuse gli occhi, piegando la testa di lato.

“Alle volte nei sogni immagino le tue mani su di te. Il tuo corpo che si sfiora con il mio” mormorò. Minako le baciò l’incavo del collo e sentì l’altra rabbrividire. Le tolse mano dalla guancia e le passò le dita tra i lunghi capelli corvini. Con l’altra mano si abbassò le spalline del vestito rosso-arancio che indossava. L’abito lungo a pezzo unico scivolò per terra. Minako utilizzò entrambe le mani per slacciare il proprio reggiseno e quello dell’altra.

“Realizziamo i tuoi sogni. Possiamo ottenere tutto ciò che desideriamo, se davvero lo vogliamo” sussurrò Minako e aderì all’altra, petto contro petto, congiungendo i loro seni. La pelle rosa acceso di Rei brillava di riflessi vermigli e contrastava con quella lattea di Minako. La sailor di Venere le accarezzò un fianco delicatamente e risalì con le dita fino al suo ombelico, giocherellandoci. Si strusciò sull’altra, facendo ondeggiare i seni di entrambe.

Si abbassò gli slip. Avvertiva il calore delle fiamme sulla pelle. Il rossore sulle gote di Rei divenne ancora più acceso quando Rei penetrò l’altra con le dita. Minako non trattenne gli ansiti, continuando a strusciarsi sull’altra. Rei sentiva umido sotto le dita e chiuse gli occhi. Minako ricominciò a baciarla, con più foga, muovendosi su e giù per permettere all’altra di andare sempre più a fondo con le dita.

“Nessuno può resistere al potere di Venere, men che meno le fiamme. Esse già ardono, ma dinnanzi al desiderio dell’amore, divampano oltre ogni limite” sussurrò con voce rauca Rei. Minako venne. Rei socchiuse gli occhi quando Minako l'abbracciò.

“Anche io ardo, solo per te” sussurrò Venus all’orecchio dell’altra.

 


End file.
